Sin clasificación
by Mattdreams
Summary: Esperabas otra respuesta, ¿verdad, Sasori-no-danna? Por tú no cuentas ni como hombre, ni como mujer, ni como niño, ni objeto... My master of puppets... SasoDei/DeiSaso


**N/A: **Hola people varia!

Estoy aquí de nuevo con un fic de Sasori y Deidara!

Realmente planeaba que la próxima historia de ellos dos fuese otra que tengo por ahi sin acabar de transcribir, pero tras unos días con mi Deidara de custodia compartida (XDDD) no pude evitar escribir dos historias (esta es una de ellas) y subirlas ^^

Este relato está basado en un rol con mi Dei, asi que no soy el autor completo de la historia, pero deseo que disfruteis de su lectura!

"Sin clasificación" está dedicada a dos personitas a las que siempre dedico los fics donde aparece Sasori jajaja: mi otro Yo! (Kiwi) y a mi Deidara con custodia compartida (Sasuka), porque sin ellas (y al cegato de Itachi [Johnny] y el aterrador Kakuzu [Gus]) hubiese pasado una noche solo en casa completamente a la merced de mis miedos (soy un cobarde, que le voy a hacer XDDD) Por no mencionar que Sasuka es la otra creadora de esta historia jajajaja

Aviso, acabo de terminarla hace unos minutos, es decir que son las 3.34 de la madrugada, no tengo ni idea de como está la narración, si está muy mal, mandarme amenazas de muerte a mi cuenta n_n

Espero que os guste! Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

El aire azotaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles. El otoño arrasaba todo el lugar con fuerza, haciéndose notar que el verano se había marchado definitivamente.

Unos truenos avisaron de la llegada de unos nubarrones que en poco tiempo, desataron con furia una lluvia que seguro duraría durante horas.

Miles de gotas golpeaban los cristales de las ventanas de aquella grandísima construcción que era el hogar de la banda más buscada de todos los tiempos. Si una persona les veía, tenía el deber de darles caza.

Si, caza

Como si fuesen más que unos meros animales.

El joven suspiró apartándose de la ventana. Por mucho que mirara mal a las nubes, estas no se irían antes.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia y el sonido de los instrumentos que su maestro utilizaba para moldear la madera inundaban la estancia. Era como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para crear una especie de musical meramente rítmico.

Aunque aquello era relajante, para una persona tan inquieta como lo es Deidara, distaba mucho de una tarde divertida e ideal.

La pequeña sala que compartían él y su maestro estaba desierta, meramente iluminada por la débil luz que entraba por las ventanas y la luz artificial que se escapaba de la puerta entreabierta del taller del pelirrojo.

Resopló y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en uno de los sofás. O se entretenía con algo pronto o se quedaría dormido.

Y entonces lo vio. Era un simple mechero, pero bueno, con eso se podría entretener un buen rato.

Estirándose un poco hasta la mesa de centro lo agarró y lo encendió. Un fogonazo rojo, amarillo y anaranjado iluminó el rostro del rubio. Debía de haber alguna puerta más abierta de lo normal ya que la llama de este temblaba por culpa de una corriente de aire.

Apartó el pulgar, a causa del calor, matando el fuego. Pero cinco segundos más tarde este revivió, aún más grande que antes.

- Pirómano, deja de mirar el fuego así

Un respingo hizo que el mechero se apagase y cayese al suelo. Odiaba a su maestro cuando era tan silencioso:

- Sabes de sobra que no soy un pirómano.- dijo agachándose a recoger el encendedor.- Eso es el pistacho con los ojos con chirivitas, hum

Obviamente hablaba de Itachi

- Bueno, tampoco os diferenciáis tanto.- se giró y apagó la luz de su taller

Deidara se puso de rodillas sobre el sofá y fulminó con la mirada a Sasori:

- ¡Ala! ¡A mi no me compares con el marica ese, hum!

El pelirrojo miró de reojo a su alumno y resopló caminando hasta donde se encontraba sentado y apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sillón:

- Teniendo en cuenta de que cuando explotas creas fuego, no creo que no seáis parecidos.- lentamente, como si de un ejercicio de relajación se tratara, ladeó la cabeza sin apartar los ojos del menor.- Y creo que no estás en la posición de llamar "marica" a nadie

- ¡Danna! ¡Yo no soy marica!

- ¿Y entonces que eres?

- Un hombre hecho y derecho, hum

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con ser marica o no

Deidara resopló con fuerza y bajó del sofá, rodeándolo para quedar frente a su maestro:

- No tienes razón danna, hum.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra

- Eres coqueto, afeminado.- comenzó a contarlo con los dedos.- Y gay, creo que cumples con todos los requisitos para ser marica

El joven volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba los brazos inertes a su lado. Sasori-no-danna podía sacarle de quicio fácilmente:

- ¡Yo no soy gay, hum! A mi me gustan las mujeres; tampoco soy afeminado, no me voy por ahí llorando como las tías porque se les rompe una uña, hum, o haciendo gestos con las manos; y en cuanto a lo de coqueto, hum, solo cuido de mi cuerpo, nada más, me gusta mantener una buena imagen de mi mismo y que los demás lo aprecien, hum.

Su alumno, tan cabezota como siempre. ¿Qué no era homosexual? ¿Y entonces por qué le observaba embelesado? ¿Por qué le besaba? ¿Por qué le poseía por las noches como lo haría una pareja?

- Ser afeminado es tener una apariencia parecida a la de una mujer, y tú la tienes, niñato.- su voz neutra de siempre no varió de tono ni un solo segundo

Joder, ¿es que ahora hasta su maestro se tenía que meter con él? Siempre la misma historia, estaba muy hastiado de aquello.

- ¡No, danna!- exclamó.- ¡Estoy harto de que siempre pase lo mismo, hum! No soy afeminado, y me cansa que todos digáis lo mismo. Soy un hombre masculino y con una voz muy viril, hum. Y además, me gustan las mujeres, danna, los hombres nunca me han atraído, no me llaman la atención. Soy heterosexual, y nadie podrá cambiar ese hecho, hum

Un silencio tenso y abrumador se cernió sobre ellos. Era como si una niebla antinatural bajase más y más, impidiendo la vista y la respiración a quien se encontrase allí.

Cierto, él no era más que una marioneta, ya no era hombre:

- Está bien.- sentenció con voz grave antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse

hacia una de las ventanas para observar la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin piedad.

Deidara le observó sin decir una sola palabra. Normalmente hubiesen seguido discutiendo durante mínimo una hora, ¿qué estaría planeando para que le diese la razón tan rápidamente?

Y de pronto una idea le cruzó la mente ¿No se habría enfadado por eso, no?

Se acercó a pasos grandes hasta el pelirrojo, y agarrándole de los brazos le volteó para volver a estar encarados:

- Danna, es evidente que tu no cuentas como hombre, hum, no tienes porqué enfadarte por eso

Y si con sus pensamientos no era suficiente, Deidara siempre tenía que meter el dedo en la llaga. Aquella frase se le había clavado en su ser como una daga helada. Ya sabía que no era un hombre, ni siquiera estaba vivo, meramente iba a permanecer consciente por el resto de los tiempos, eso ni siquiera era sobrevivir. Ya sabía de sobra que no era un hombre, y desde que ese sentimiento llamado amor comenzó a crecer por culpa del rubio, se arrepentía mil veces al día de ese hecho, de que ya ni siquiera fuese un hombre, solamente un trozo de madera con movilidad.

Su mirada, a pesar de no ser real, se tornó turbia y dolida, y por poco no la apartó de los dos grandes océanos que eran los de su alumno.

- Ah.- fue lo único que pudo murmurar

Un pinchazo de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho de Deidara, no sabía como lo hacía, conocía de sobra los miedos de su maestro, y aún así siempre acababa metiendo la pata.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios antes de coger las muñecas del más bajito de los dos, por si acaso se le ocurría apartarse de él antes de acabar de decir lo que iba a decirle:

- Esperabas otra respuesta, ¿verdad, Sasori-no-danna? Eres un inseguro.- murmuró como si fuese un mote cariñoso mientras acariciaba la dura piel de mentira del pelirrojo.- Tú no cuentas ni como hombre, ni como mujer, ni como niño, ni objeto.

Poco a poco, a cada palabra se fue acercando más y más al mayor de los dos, que se perdía en los ojos del otro, sintiéndose humillado ante el reflejo de él mismo que le daban los zafiros de su alumno. Parecía tan pequeño como el primer día que llegó a aquel lugar.

- ¿Sabes por qué, danna? Tú eres mi corazón, la parte más importante de mí, y por eso ya estás incluido en las cosas que más aprecio. Porque tú, solamente tú, eres mi alma gemela

Y antes de que Sasori pudiese separarse para ocultar su timidez ante aquellos temas, el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Su vida, siempre tan inseguro, lleno de dudas sobre todo, temeroso de dar un paso incorrecto… su danna

Lentamente, agarró con suavidad la barbilla del maestro y le obligó a levantar su fino rostro hacia el suyo, pero el pelirrojo desvió la mirada avergonzado ante la situación en la que se encontraban, arrancando una risa a Deidara:

- _My master of puppets… _- susurró antes de inclinar la cara y poder juntar sus labios en un beso suave pero intenso.


End file.
